


From Winter's Cold

by InnerCinemaTranslates (InnerCinema)



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon Divergence - the Winter Soldier is Peggy Carter, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Other, changing the past affects the future, eventually Tony/Bucky/Steve, rating may change eventually
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerCinema/pseuds/InnerCinemaTranslates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verdammte Asen.</p><p>Dank einer von Thors bekloppten Stalkern findet sich Tony in der Vergangenheit wieder. Wenn er die Vergangenheit herausragend ändert, kann er vielleicht nie wieder nach Hause zurückkehren. Die Entscheidung, wenn sie kommt, ist nicht einmal ansatzweise so schwierig wie geglaubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Winter's Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From Winter's Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097654) by [27dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons). 



> Für ZombieOnAVespa
> 
> Part Eins (bis Kapitel 11) ist Gen und Teen-and-Up  
> Part Zwei (Kapitel 12 und Folgende) gehen letztendlich in Richtung M/M/M und werden unter Mature/Explicit verzeichnet
> 
> (Anmerkung der Übersetzerin: Ich habe mich bemüht, so nah wie möglich am Wortlaut zu bleiben, doch bei manchen Ausdrücken kam ich nichtumhin zu paraphrasieren. Natürlich hoffe ich, dieser großartigen Fanfiction trotzdem gerecht geworden zu sein. Viel Spaß :D)

Tony konnte mit seinem genialen Hirn so _einiges v_ erstehen.

Er konnte verstehen, dass es einen Assassine mit dem Namen Winter Soldier gab, einen der fähigsten und meistgefürchteten Auftragsmörder der ganzen Welt. (Dieses Verständnis wurde selbstverständlich dadurch unterstützt, dass Tony nun mit zwei Menschen zusammenwohnte, die selbst für eine gewisse Zeit zu den fähigsten und meistgefürchteten Auftragsmördern gehört hatten.)

Er hatte einen Moment und einige rasende Kalkulationen gebraucht, doch er konnte akzeptieren, dass dieser Ruf noch immer andauerte, obwohl der Winter Soldier bereits seit über fünfzig Jahren eine aktive Gefahr darstellte.

Es hatte ihn umgehauen, kräftig sogar, zu erfahren, dass der Winter Soldier vielleicht – _vermutlich_ – in den Autounfall verwickelt war, der zum Tod von Tonys Eltern geführt hatte. Aber Tony hatte absolut kein Problem damit zu begreifen, dass es genügend mächtige Leute mit einem Motiv für Howard Starks Tod gegeben hatte.

Tony hatte nicht einmal einen Gedanken daran verschwendet Steves Identifikation des Winter Soldiers als Steves alten Freund - Bucky Barnes, für lange Zeit totgeglaubt – anzuzweifeln. Dieser Fakt hatte eher einige Puzzleteile noch besser an einander passen lassen.

Und es hieß, dass Tony wusste, warum der Winter Soldier die Avengers in letzter Zeit beschattete, wenn sie ausgerufen wurden.

So ziemlich alle außer Steve hatten es mittlerweile aufgegeben, ihn zu fangen. Es hatte natürlich auch niemand auch nur angedeutet, Steve solle damit aufhören.

Jedoch die Hälfte der Zeit in der der Winter Soldier ein Gewehr mit sich brachte, machte er die Dinge… kompliziert.

Der Winter Soldier würde niemals auf Steve schießen. Steve hatte seinen Rücken immer und immer wieder zu einem leichten Ziel für den Winter Soldier gemacht und es hatte noch keine Anstalten gegeben. Steve nahm an es bedeutete, dass der Winter Soldier anfing, sich an ihn zu erinnern, dass es etwas Gutes war.

Und das hätte es auch sein sollen, wirklich.

Bis auf die Tatsache, dass der Winter Soldier keine Scheu davor hatte, auf den _Rest_ des Teams zu schießen.

Nur selten beschoss er einen Avenger mehr als einmal pro Kampf aber das war _selten_ und nicht _nie_ also war es auch nicht so, dass sie jemals unaufmerksam werden durften, wenn er zum Problem des Tages auftauchte.

Einmal hatte er Clint genau durch den Bizeps getroffen. Er hatte Natasha’s Haar so knapp geteilt, dass es drei Striche brauchte, um ihre Skalpwunde zu schließen. (Sie hatten drei Wochen benötigt um zu heilen und Tony hatte nun den Schwur abgelegt, das Geheimnis um Natashas natürliche Haarfarbe mit ins Grab zu nehmen.) Er hatte bei zwei Möglichkeiten Sam ins Bein geschossen und einmal sogar geschafft, ein kritisches Gelenk in den Falcon-Flügeln zu treffen und sie damit unbrauchbar zu machen. Für Thor und Hulk waren die Kugeln des Winter Soldiers größtenteils unproblematisch, doch sie hatten Thors Cape ein paar beeindruckende Löcher verpasst und wenn er unter Beschuss stand, vergaß der Hulk manchmal was er eigentlich hätte machen sollen und rannte stattdessen hinter dem Winter Soldier her.

Tony war öfter angeschossen worden, als alle anderen zusammen und das aus Gründen, die er nur mutmaßen konnte. Tony konnte es als kleinere Ablenkung abstreifen -- Dank sei Gott für die Rüstung – aber es wurde langsam nervig.

Steve, wie Steve eben so war, bat sie stets um Verständnis und Geduld. „Er kennt nur einfach nicht den Unterschied zwischen Freund und Feind.“ Erklärte Steve vernunftmäßig. „Wenn er erst einmal weiß, dass ihr Teil meines Teams seid, wird er schon aufhören, euch zu beschießen.“

Tony hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass Steve bei diesem Thema jemals umgestimmt werden konnte. Stattdessen arbeitete er ein paar zusätzliche schlaflose Nächte daran, bessere Körperrüstung für die nicht so kugelsicheren Mitglieder des Teams zu entwickeln und stellte sicher seinen Helm anzubehalten bis er genau wusste, dass der Winter Soldier das Gebiet nach einem Kampf auch verlassen hatte.

Dementsprechend war die ganze Situation unglaublich nervig, doch Tony hatte es mit seinem genialen Gehirn verstanden und akzeptiert. Genau bis zu dem Punkt, an dem Asen in den Mix kamen.

Himmel, diese verdammten Asen.

Asische Technik war nah genug an Magie dran, um Tony _wirklich_ nervös zu machen, selbst nachdem Steven Strange ihm geschworen hatte, das Asgard’sche Technik tatsächlich Technik war und überhaupt keine Magie. Tony hatte ein paar Sätze mit Strange über Arthur C. Clarke woraufhin Strange Tony nur diesen _Blick_ zugeworfen hatte wie er es immer tat wenn Tony auf Bücher anspielte, die weniger als vier Jahrhunderte alt waren.

Scheiß Magie.

Scheiß Asische Technik.

Außer Thor natürlich. Thor war ein guter Kerl. Tony mochte Thor. Mal ehrlich, jeder mochte Thor abgesehen von den Bösewichten.

Nur gerade konnte Tony ziemlich handfeste Beweise dafür sehen, dass selbst einige der bösen Leutchen Thor mochten.

Speziell? Asische Bösewichte.

Noch spezieller? _Weibliche_ Asische Bösewichte.

Tony war in seinem Leben schon viel herumgekommen. Er hatte ein paar echt miese Trennungen in petto. Er hatte damals ein paar einstweilige Verfügungen unterschieben und da gab es auch noch ein paar verrückte Stalker die er tatsächlich hatte festnehmen lasen müssen.

Tonys beknackte Stalker konnten Thors anscheinend nicht das Wasser reichen.

_Scheiß Asen._

Denn genau _dieser_ bekloppte Asen-stalker hatte es geschafft Thor hier auf Midgard zu finden. Erde. Was auch immer. Und sie versuchte – sofern Tony das sehen konnte – ihren Wert oder sowas zu beweisen indem sie Thor und seine erwählten Kameraden – also die Avengers – im Kampf besiegte. Scheinbar.

Und okay, die Traditionen variieren ja bekanntlich und Tony hatte Thor in Aktion gesehen also konnte er schon nachvollziehen, dass es in einer Krieger-Kultur Sinn gemacht haben könnte. Also... mal davon abgesehen, dass Thors Freundin seine Zuneigung gewonnen hatte, indem sie ein noch größerer Nerd war als _Tony_ und generell nicht unbedingt dadurch, dass sie an der Arschtreter-Front ganz vorne stand. Aber egal, vielleicht war Thor ja unter Asen sowas wie verschroben, wenn er auf die intelligenteren Typen stand und seine Werberin hatte das nur noch nicht so ganz mitbekommen. Da, Tony konnte das verstehen und es hätte… „gut“ war jetzt vielleicht ein Bisschen übertrieben aber es hätte einfach ein stinknormaler Kampf sein können, einfach etwas um den Nachmittag zu füllen. Sie würden Stalker-Weib den Arsch versohlt haben und das wäre es gewesen, richtig? Nicht würdig, vielen Dank fürs Mitspielen, versuchen Sie es nochmal in ein paar Jahrhunderten, tschüssi.

Aber nein. _Nein_ , natürlich nicht.

Sie musste natürlich mit wiederkommen. Mit ner Freundin. Die hatten immer eine Freundin, nicht wahr? Und natürlich, genau bei diesem Showdown entschied sich der Winter Soldier auf einen Besuch vorbei zu kommen. _Natürlich_ hatte er das. Und als wäre das nicht schlimm genug, schien Starker-Weibs Freundin ziemlich gut darin zu sein, mit Asischer Tech herumzufuchteln als sei es Magie.

Scheiß Magie.

Scheißverdammte Asische Technik.

Es war ziemlich _egal_ wer von beiden es war, oder? Stalker-Weib hatte angefangen, irgendwas über die „Reuhen der Jugend“ und das „wandelbare Herz“ oder irgendwie sowas zu kreischen, okay, Tony hatte so einen Spruch schonmal gehört also hatte er hauptsächlich auf die Freundin, die aussah, als lade sie gerade irgendeine komische Waffe auf und gleichzeitig war er großräumig geflogen im Versuch, den Winter Soldier im Auge zu behalten, der aus irgendeinem mysteriösen Grund beschlossen hatte, heute Thor zu beschießen und somit Tony zu ignorieren, während er zielte.

Und dann geschah selbst für Tonys geniales Hirn alles _beinahe_ viel zu schnell um mithalten zu können:

Die Freundin schoss mit ihrem Waffendings auf Thor. Zur selben Zeit tat der Winter Soldier das gleiche.

Und Steve, wie er nunmal war, schubste Thor aus dem Weg. (Tony war beeindruckt; Thor war nicht gerade ein Fliegengewicht, besonders wenn er in Kampfposition stand.)

Zwei Schüsse – das Asiche Tech/Magie Ding und die Kugel des Winter Soldiers – trafen beide zur selben Zeit, doch nur eines traf Steve.

Die Kugel des Winter Soldiers traf die Rückseite von Steves rechtem Arm. Der Lichtstrahl, der aus der Asischen Schusswaffe kam ging geradewegs durch Steves Brust und kam hinten wieder heraus.

Der Winter Soldier, der realisierte, dass er nicht nur sein Ziel verfehlt sondern auch tatsächlich die eine Person auf dem Schlachtfeld getroffen hatte, die niemals ein Zel hätte sein sollen, stob vorwärts…

… und so ging der Lichtstrahl auch geradewegs durch den Winter Soldier.

Dann, weil Tonys Körperreflexe nicht so gut waren wie seine mentalen, rammte der Lichtstrahl Tony genau über dem Arc Reactor in der Brustplatte seines Anzugs. Anstelle durch ihn hindurch zu gehen, explodierte er. Schmerzhaft.

 _Sehr_ schmerzhaft.

Verdammte Asen, dachte Tony.

Und dann wurde es dunkel.

 

 


End file.
